the romance tragedy of scorpius malfoy and rose weasley
by kookiemochi
Summary: Kisah cinta mereka adalah campuran dari kisah Romeo-Juliet dan kisah Jack-Rose. Jadi sudah dapat dipastikan, bukan, kalau kisah mereka termasuk dalam kisah romansa tragedi paling terkenal di Hogwarts dan seantero dunia sihir?


**the romance tragedy of scorpius malfoy and rose weasley**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

OC and the story (c) thdrprassaaa

typo(s). absurd and pwp. next generation.

scorpius malfoy-rose weasley post relationship.

* * *

"Nah, murid-murid," Profesor Turner—pengajar subjek Telaah Muggle—memulai kelas dengan suara sedih dan aura melankolis yang tidak biasa, "karena kemarin lusa kita sudah membahas kisah romansa komedi, kali ini kita akan membahas kisah romansa tragedi."

 _Pantas saja_ , batin seisi kelas kompak.

"Romansa tragedi adalah kisah percintaan yang berakhir menyedihkan," kesenduan dalam ekspresi dan setiap perkataan yang mengalun dari bibir profesor merah itu tak berusaha ditutupi, "penulis tragedi modern paling terkenal di dunia muggle adalah William Shakespeare dengan karyanya yang berjudul—"

"Romeo dan Juliet, Profesor," Rose Weasley menyahut kalem, melengkapi penjelasan profesornya yang sengaja dibiarkan mengambang.

"Bagus sekali, Miss Weasley. Duapuluh poin untuk Gryffindor."

Seringai puas terpampang jelas di wajah kalem Rose, dilatarbelakangi sorak riuh siswa Gryffindor lainnya.

"Ada yang bisa menyebutkan contoh yang lain?"

"Othello, Profesor," Al Potter mengangkat tangan. Anak Ravenclaw mendesis iri, anak Slytherin mendesah bangga.

"Tak kusangka kau juga merupakan penikmat kisah tragedi klasik, Mr Potter," Profesor yang masih terlihat muda di usia senjanya itu terkekeh lembut, menyebabkan rona merah tipis timbul di wajah kikuk Al. "Tambah limabelas poin untuk Slytherin."

"Contoh lainnya? Ayolah, aku tak ingin kelasku didominasi oleh satu atau dua murid saja. Berlomba-lombalah menambah poin untuk asrama kalian!"

Semangat baru seakan tersuntik, dan kelas yang semula tenang menjadi seribut taman hiburan di hari libur.

"Hamlet, Profesor!" demikian seruan Ashley Finnigan.

"Orpheus dan Eurydice, Madam!" kalau yang ini berasal dari Vincent Goyle.

"Antonius dan Cleopatra, Mrs Turner!" Timothy Boot menjawab dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Bisa sebutkan di luar karangan William Shakespeare?" Profesor Turner berdecak, "tapi bagus. Saya tidak menyangka kalian lebih banyak mengetahui karya sastra romansa tragedi daripada romansa komedi. Tambah masing-masing dua puluh poin untuk Gryffindor, Slytherin, dan Ravenclaw!"

"Selain karangan William Shakespeare ya?" Scorpius berucap pada dirinya sendiri. "Kalau begitu, apakah Jack Dawson dan Rose DeWitt-Bukater di kisah Titanic itu termasuk, Mrs?"

Keheningan mendadak yang tidak nyaman tiba-tiba melanda.

"Eh, apakah jawabanku salah, Mrs?" Scorpius bertanya bingung.

"Sama sekali tidak, Mr Malfoy," Profesor Turner tersenyum lembut, "sama sekali tidak. Jawaban yang bagus sekali. Tambah dua puluh lima poin untuk Slytherin!"

Para murid Slytherin sekali lagi bergembira, dan siswa Gryffindor bermuram durja.

"Tunggu," Salacia Zabini menginterupsi di tengah situasi kelas yang mulai tak kondusif, "tidakkah kalian memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan, Miss Zabini? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Profesor Turner bertanya dengan sangat keibuan.

"Iya, Mrs," Salacia bertukar senyum penuh konspirasi dengan Al yang merupakan teman sebangkunya, "tidakkah Anda merasa bahwa Scorpius dan Rose sangat mirip dengan Jack Dawson dan Rose DeWitt-Bukater di kisah Titanic?"

Terdengar gumaman penuh persetujuan dan bisikan memenuhi kelas dari berbagai penjuru. Rose menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot dengan kaku dan melanjutkan bacaannya yang tertunda—diam-diam mengutuk kedua sahabatnya dalam hati. Scorpius tak sengaja menumpahkan isi botol tintanya sendiri.

"Kisah cinta yang terhalang oleh perbedaan kasta," Gwendolyn Boot berseru dramatis. Rose seketika mendelik dan Scorpius terbatuk spontan.

"Nama karakter wanitanya juga Rose! Sungguh suatu kebetulan," Elijah Smith menambah-nambahi.

"Pemeran Jack dan Rose dalam film sangat mirip dengan kalian berdua lho, Score, Rose," Miranda Finch-Fletchley semakin menyudutkan pasangan kekasih yang baru saja berpisah seminggu yang lalu, "Jack juga berambut pirang, dan Rose berambut merah. Sama persis seperti kalian!"

"Tidak sama," sikap defensif Rose mulai muncul, "Jack berambut pirang gelap sementara Scorpi—maaf, maksudku Malfoy berambut pirang platina. Dan Jack lah yang terlahir sebagai orang miskin, bukan Rose. Sedangkan di sini yang berdarah murni dan keturunan bangsawan itu Malfoy, bukan aku."

"Rose," Scorpius melempar pandangan memperingatkan. Rose tak peduli dan terus melanjutkan pembelaannya.

"Dan sampai sekarang—syukurlah—aku dan Malfoy masih hidup. Bahkan sehat walafiat."

"Cukup, cukup," Profesor Turner berusaha menghentikan perdebatan sengit yang terjadi diantara murid-muridnya, tapi sepertinya usahanya sia-sia karena tak ada satupun yang memperhatikannya sekarang.

"Kalian memang bukan Jack dan Rose, karena kalian _lebih_ dari mereka," Al terus mengoceh sebelum mengangkat tangan, "Mrs, apakah putusnya hubungan antara Scorpius Malfoy dan Rose Weasley termasuk dalam kisah romansa tragedi?"

"Albus Severus," Rose menggeram berbahaya.

"Al, tolong!" Scorpius mengerang frustasi.

"Secara, mereka itu gabungan antara kisah Romeo-Juliet dan kisah Jack-Rose. Mereka berakhir dengan _sangat menyedihkan_ dan penuh ketegangan karena keluarga mereka tak menyetujui hubungan mereka. Keluarga mereka bermusuhan, mereka juga berbeda kasta. Scorpius berdarah murni dan Rose berdarah campuran—bahkan Rose dijuluki darah pengkhianat. Walaupun mereka tidak—atau setidaknya belum—meninggal, tapi aku yakin perasaan dan hati mereka sudah mati sejak seminggu yang lalu."

"Terimakasih atas penjelasannya yang memuaskan, Mr Potter. Tambah limapuluh poin untuk Slytherin."

* * *

 **ini absurd. maaf. tapi terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca.**


End file.
